simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2015 Event
was the eighteen major event released to The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It was released to all players on December 8, 2015, shortly after the release of the Springfield Heights Expansion (chapter two) update. It was the one hundred and sixth content update since the game's release, and the fourth of the Winter Events. With this update, Maggie was made available as a character, and Santa's Little Helper and Snow Monster were given a full set of jobs. As usual, the event was divided into three acts, scheduled as following: * Act 1: December 8, 2015 - December 19, 2015 * Act 2: December 19, 2015 - January 2, 2016 * Act 3: January 2, 2016 - January 19, 2016 On December 23, Gil offered a short time deal of the Giant Snow Globe for 225 donuts. Currencies In this event, there were two crafting currencies, Baubles and Bows, plus each act has a Personal Prize currency: Festive Hats (Act 1), Mistletoe (Act 2), and Pacifiers (Act 3). Loyalty Stamps were a currency both generated at and used to upgrade the Hot Squishee Station. To win the crafting currencies, players had to tap Merrymakers, complete the Weekly Challenges and open or give presents. Merrymakers appeared in the player's town and when tapped, the player was rewarded with three Festive Hats (Act 1) or Mistletoe (Act 2) plus one Bauble. When visiting their friends' towns during Acts 1 and 2, it was possible to drop presents, up to 5 a day. When tapped, an option appeared to choose if you wanted to be naughty (keep the reward to yourself) or nice (share the reward). When opening a received present, those two options also appeared, with different outcomes depending on the side both players chose. There was no way to get more than 5 presents to drop per 24 hours, and the presents refreshed at the same time as the players Friend Point counter refreshes. After the update released on December 24th, each Merrymaker gave three Baubles and the daily limit of presents was raised from 5 to 10. The player could also send Youngsters to Buy Hot Squishee at the Hot Squishee Station. Each task took 4h and rewarded the player with 2 Loyalty Stamps (4 for premium characters). Those were used to upgrade the Station and extend the tap radius of the Merrymakers or Imaginary Bears. In Act 3, Imaginary Bears now replace Merrymakers and give 8 Pacifiers when tapped. Act 1 To win the Festive Hats, players had to tap Merrymakers, send characters on jobs to upgrade the Best Snowman Ever and the Gingerbread Mansion, and collect income from certain buildings, like the crafted Wooly Bully, the Duff Center Arena, and after completely upgraded, the Best Snowman Ever and Gingerbread Mansion. Act 2 Act 2 was very similar to Act 1. To win Mistletoe, players had to tap Merrymakers, upgrade the Exotic Petting Zoo, Reindeer Burger Truck, Fortress of Lonelitude, and Moonshine Shack in the same fashion as the Best Snowman Ever and Gingerbread Mansion, and collect their income when fully upgraded, The Duff Center Arena and X-mas Trees Slightly Irregular also produced Mistletoe, as well as sending Sophie Krustofski and White Witch Burns on jobs. Each part of the main questlines also gave 100 Mistletoe. Act 3 Act 3 is different from the other Acts. Instead of tapping Merrymakers, players have to tap Imaginary Bears (which when tapped generates 8 Pacifiers), and Presents, Crafting, Weekly Challenges got removed. To win the Personal Prizes, players have to complete the questlines, send Maggie on Jobs and collect Income from Premium Buildings. After completing The End of the Beginning, a new minigame is unlocked. Hot Squishee Station still provided increased tap radius, and could still be upgraded. Naughty or Nice The Gonna Find Out Who's Naughty or Nice quest line introduced the player to the Naughty or Nice mini-game, which was the primary source for Bows, the other being some of the weekly challenges. Each day, every player received 5 (and only 5) presents to drop into their friends' towns. The player could drop them all in one town or spread them over 5 different towns. The number was increased from five to ten presents on Dec 26, 2015. Presents were replenished with the Friend actions. Clicking on a present in the player's own town received a friend's gift. Presents were 2x2 decorations that disappeared on click and gave the choice of Naughty or Nice. Many players reported the presents hiding behind other objects in the town and suggested going to the move screen and hiding buildings to find possible missing presents. Delivering or receiving presents presented the player with a choice: Naughty or Nice. Nice players shared the Bows equally with the other player, whereas Naughty players attempted to take all the Bows for oneself. If both players chose Nice, both players received 15 Bows. If only one player chose Naughty, then that player received 25 Bows and the player that chose Nice received only 1 Bow. If both players chose Naughty, both received only 5 Bows. While there was no way to know which friend gave you the gift before making the choice, all previous choices/exchanges with friends and their results were available by scrolling down below the Weekly Challenges on the Winter 2015 interface. The Naughty or Nice Results panel showed the player's overall statistics and the latest individual present results. The Leaderboard on the friend selection screen was given a temporary Naughty or Nice Leaderboard, which showed all results for the player's friends; a blue and red bar for each account'showed how often that player chose Naughty (red) or Nice (Blue). The total number of bows won for that account through the game was displayed to the right of the bar. Quests New Content All of the new content released with the Event. Some of the prizes listed may not be available again once the Event is over. Returning Content Content that returned from the Christmas 2012 Event, Christmas 2013 Event or Christmas 2014 Event. Personal Prizes After completing The Decoration Inflation, players pick up Festive Hats in Act One or Mistletoe in Act Two by tapping Merrymakers or Pacifiers in Act Three by tapping Imaginary Bears, doing tasks at seasonal attractions such as Best Snowman Ever, and completing seasonal quests. After collecting enough, the player unlocks personal prizes. Bonus Gift Like in many previous major events, players were able to get bonus Donuts once they had unlocked the last prize in the current prize track. Every 4000 subsequent prize currency they were presented with 3 boxes containing either one, two or three Donuts. The boxes worked similar to the ones from the Bonus Levels. However instead of the usual Cash, players had to spend Cash to open another box. Craftable Rewards The ability to craft returned from past events. Items from Act 1 disappeared at the start of Act 2, returned in an update on December 25, but then all items from both Acts 1 and 2 disappeared at the start of Act 3. Weekly Challenges During the event, challenges were set to players to complete them. Each week introduced five challenges. The player then had time until the beginning of the next week to complete all five challenges. If they did so, they were rewarded with 20 Donuts every week they complete all the challenges. The challenges could be accessed via the Tacky Festive Simpson House. * only 5 are actually required * On December 22nd, EA fixed an issue with the December 21st Challenge for those who had previously crafted the building. Logging in gave credit if the building was previously crafted. ** The tasks are actually "Search for", while the challenge calls it "Find" * in contrast to what the weekly challenge screen shows, the job is actually called Buy Cheap Trees for Squishee Filler Daily Play Combo During the event, the Daily Play Combo rewarded event currencies instead of cash and mystery boxes. File:Winter Daily Combo.png|Daily Combo screen during Act 1. File:Winter 2015 Act 2 Daily Combo.png|Daily Combo screen during Act 2. File:Winter 2015 Act 3 Daily Combo.png|Daily Combo screen during Act 3. Trivia * The is the only event to use more than one splashscreen when loading the game. ** The second splashscreen was introduced on December 24. * A teaser for this event was released on December 2, with the Springfield Heights Expansion (chapter two) update. The Proclamation of Decoration task was released in which the Tasteful Festive Flanders House could be unlocked. That questline continued with the event's launch. * The Wise Guy apparently plays one of the Bears in this event, as explained at level 60, when unlocking the Wise Guy. Gallery File:Winter 2015 Guide.png|The guide for Act 1 of the event. File:Winter 2015 Act 2 guide.PNG|The guide for Act 2 of the event. File:Maggie Special Guide.png|The guide for Act 3 of the event. File:Winter 2015 Crafting Guide.png|The crafting guide. File:NaughtyNiceGuide.jpg|Naughty or Nice guide. File:Xmas2015store.jpg|The store panel for the event. File:Simpsons-christmas-215-icon.jpg|App icon for the event. File:Winter 2015 Splashscreen.PNG|The first loading Screen for the event. TSTO Winter 2015 Splashscreen V2.png|The second loading screen for the event, used since December 24th Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Major Events Category:Events